Dark Angel
by Dark Angel Gundam
Summary: You will have to read it to find out. Contains boy/boy couples.
1. Prologe

Dark Angel  
  
There they were, Zecks and Noin. Kyra could not believe her eyes. Her boyfriend was cheating on her. She left the room as quietly as she had come. Kyra ran, ran as fast as she could. She ran out of the OZ base, luckily no one had seen her, and ran into the forest where her shuttle was.  
  
~*~  
  
She was crying. When she had come back from her mission, she ran to her room. The others were worried, she never cried. Trowa knocked on Kyra's door. There was no answer. He tried opening it; it was unlocked. Inside Kyra sat at her desk with her back to the door.  
  
"Go away." It was no more than a whisper. Trowa walked over to her. "Just leave me to die." She said as he spun the chair around.  
  
Trowa looked down and frowned. Her arms were all bloody and there was a bloody knife in her hands. Trowa was now worried.  
  
"This is not the best solution for problems." He said as he took the knife from her.  
  
"What do you care? What does anyone care about a street rat like me?" She looked at him. He knew her past; she was Duo Maxwell's twin sister. They grew up on the street of one of the colonies. But Kyra was lucky to get adopted while Duo was not.  
  
Trowa picked her up and went into the bathroom. "Hay what are you doing?" Kyra struggled to get out of his arms. He set her down in the tub and turned on the shower. Cold water washed away most of the blood.  
  
"I'll get you a change of closes for you, then take care of the bloody ones." He bent down and kissed her, then left the room.  
  
Halfway out the door, Kyra stopped him. She smiled, "Thank you Trowa. You better not tell anyone about this, or I'll kill you." He smiled, knowing she would go throw with her promise; after all, she was the assassin Dark Angel. 


	2. Chapter 1

Trowa came back with some clean clothes for Kyra. She was still were he had left her. He put the clothes on the counter. He then went over to her and turned the shower off. He helped her with the wet clothes. Once he had her shirt off, Trowa bandaged her arms.

Kyra stayed silent through all this time, though she did blush a little when her shirt came off. She had been in love with Trowa since they had first met, but because of her background, she never thought that he could ever love a girl like her. She had met Zechs in a bar one night after a mission. They had hit it off from the start and had been seeing each other until now.

"Why?" Trowa broke the silence that had laid heavily in the room.

Tears formed in her eyes again. She couldn't tell him that she had been seining the enemy. If anyone knew, even her brother, they would call her a traitor. "I can't." She whispered, though Trowa barely caught what she said..

"You can tell me. I won't think any different of you." Trowa looked at her. He finished wrapping her arms, and helped her stand up. Kyra took off the rest of her clothes leaving only her underwear.

"You would call me a traitor." She looked away from him. She could not stand to see the disgust in his eyes that she knew was there. He started to help her put on the clean clothes.

"That is not true. I could never think of you as a traitor, even if you went over to the enemy." Trowa grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. Kyra did not see the disgust that she had though was there, instead she saw love in his eyes.

The tears in her eyes that she had been holding back now started to fall. "I have been seeing Zechs for a while now."

"What did he do to you?" There was still love in his eyes, but a bit of anger had been added to that love. Kyra hoped that that anger was not because of her.

"I went to see him after my mission tonight. I-I found him in bed with Noin." Tears were falling faster now. Trowa wrapped his arms around her.

Once Kyra had stopped crying, he lifted her up bridle style and carried her into the bedroom. He reached the bed and set her down carefully. As he was about to leave her, she grabbed his arm.

Kyra sat up. "Please stay." She looked pleadingly at him.

"Why?" He could not look at her. If this continued, he would do something that they both would regret latter. Yes he did love her, he had always loved her, but he did not know how she truly felt.

"I know that I was going out with the enemy and for that you most likely like me even less then you did before. I only did it because I though that the person I was in love with did not love me back. Plus in the beginning, I did not know that he was the enemy. I did not recognize him." Kyra looked down and let go of his arm. Tears started to fall down again.

Trowa sat next to her on the bed and put his arms around her. "I don't hate you for that. I could never hate you." He listened as the sound of her crying slowly stopped. "I just have one question." Trowa posed as he heard her cry stop finally. "Who is it that does not love you?"

Kyra turned around in his arms to look at him. "You." She whispered. Trowa smiled at her. "I have always been in love with you, but know you could never love a street rat like me."

Trowa grabbed her chin. Their lips met leaving Kyra breathless. He pulled back and looked at her. She could not speak. "I have always loved you to. Never forget that."


End file.
